Once Upon a time in Musain high school
by tashalem
Summary: All new girl Eponine wanted to do was quietly finish high school with no trouble, but clashes with Queen bee of the school Cosette, pretty boy charmer Marius, and sadistic bad boy Enjolras are making it practically impossible.
1. Chapter 1

Standing in front of Musain high school Eponine Thenardier felt nothing, besides it wasn't like she'd be hanging around, she was just drifting through no point in getting involved with anything or anyone. Wearing her brown skirt, brown blazer, white shirt, tie black shoes dark raven hair in a low loose ponytail, Eponine tapped her heel on the hard concrete as she took a deep breath, followed by those first few tentative steps into the next year of her life. It didn't take her too long to find the main office and her disinterested form tutor, a tall spindly man with a faded 70's mustache and prescription glasses. Following him blankly Eponine found herself standing in front of class 2B.

"We have a new student, introduce yourself", the entire class stopped chattering and looked up curiously at the new girl who seemed to be staring straight through them.

"I'm Eponine Thenardier….can I sit down now", the teacher nodded caught off guard by her abruptness, walking straight and paying no attention to the gazes eating her up Eponine placed herself in a seat near the back by a window.

"Erhm... Okay first period is self-study, I'll be next door keep it down or they'll be trouble" with those empty words he left. As soon as the door slammed behind him the focus of the whole class fell on Eponine, a tall boy with wispy hair approached her desk, both hands gripping her table, slowly Eponine looked up through her long dark lashes.

"They call me Mathieu, or the champ because I always come out on top, nice to meet you", Eponine gazed blankly at his outstretched hand before turning to face the front.

"Ugh...my heart", stumbling back and clutching his chest Mathieu turned to the class a triumphant smile plastered across his childish face "she's here...she's finally here the one who'll defeat the fairy...hmmm defeat seems harsh...more like a rival has appeared"

"Were you dropped as a child, in what universe does she match up to to the fairy", chirped in short-haired blonde girl.

"Azelma...are you blind? maybe you've spent too long staring at your ugly face in the mirror so you can't recognize pretty things anymor-", the sharp end of an exercise book struck Mathieu on the head interrupting him temporally, shrugging it off he continued once again invading Eponine's personal space.

"Look at this face, it's darkly pretty….more than that it has a mysterious beauty about it, the complete opposite of the fairy if anyone can rival our fairy queen, it's her", the class fell into a completive silence.

"I think you're forgetting one thing Mathieu…" spoke up a scrawny boy with unruly hair.

"What?...what did I forget" crossing his arms Mathieu waited,

"The fairy isn't alone she has a fairy prince by her side, are you saying she can take them both on", the class erupted into excitable chatter again.

" she doesn't have to take them on… let me ask you something are they dating?….no, have they ever dated no... has he liked other girls... yes, is it possible for him to like someone else, absolutely… the princes' allegiance is up for grabs".

"Just one problem, she doesn't seem interested in anything let alone school hierarchy", piped in Azelma holding Mathieu's gaze, the entire class turned to stare at Eponine who was now staring absent mindedly out of the window.

"It doesn't matter if she's interested she's already involved...just by being here... she's involved", the class fell into silence once again glancing at Eponine. Realizing her utter disinterest everyone soon went back to their own self study. It wasn't long till the bell rang for next period ,Eponine got up quietly packed her stuff but as she reached out to open the door a hand stopped her.

"Where's your next class, I''ll show you", chirped Azelma cheerfully, gently but firmly Eponine took her hand and threw it off

"I'll find it alone…" with that she walked off,

"… I was only trying to help" Azema muttered a little hurt.

"Truly a mysterious beauty", Azelma jumped at Mathieu' voice,

"You scared me…"

Walking down the long corridors Eponine felt like she was drifting aimlessly, _it'll probably be 6 months maybe a year before I'm forced to leave again...I'm tired of running really tired-_

Eponine's bag and the entirety of its contents scattered across the floor, her knee hitting the hard ground bruised on impact, catching her breath, she noticed the other figure dasting his trousers and then an outstretched hands, wavy brown locks framed warm green eyes and an illuminating smile.

" Are you okay, that was quite a collision", smiles danced on his words, Eponine felt her hand reaching for his and then she was up, looking around he seemed to observe the mess for a moment before sighing bending down and shoving her things into her bag, his eyes momentarily glanced at the graze on her knee, standing up he handed her the bag.

"You're hurt, we should get you treated", another luminous smile before fingers wrapped around her tiny wrist, soon the long halls became nothing but a haze as Eponine let herself be dragged in complete silence. In the nurse's office the young man explained what happened as Eponine stood to the side.

"What's your name", the nurse asked finally snapping Eponine back to reality.

"Eponine…. Eponine Thenardier", a wide smile graced warm lips.

"It's pretty...Ep-on-ine… I thought you couldn't speak, what a relief", a confused frown graced Eponine's normally blank face.

"relief ...why would you be relieved", the young man took a step forward,

"Because now I can introduce myself...I'm Marius pontmercy".

 **AN: it's been a long time I'm not sure where this is going but hopefully somewhere interesting, I will aim to post 1 to 2 chapters a week any reviews would be helpful.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Fake

"What's it to me, who you are", Marius face broke into an amused smile, as he closed his hand and awkwardly put it back in his pocket.

"Are you alway so nice?", a curious tilt of a the head followed by another amused smile, it was really starting to get under Eponine's skin.

"Do you think you're nice", a slight frown graced the smiling lips.

"why , you don't think so", it was Eponine's turn to tilt her head.

"I think you're a fake", the words hung strangely in air, turning slowly Eponine walked away very aware of the gaze burning into her back.

Finding her next class wasn't very difficult, shaking the weird feeling that had seemed to seep into her pores was. Even later sitting in the canteen fork in hand moving a cherry tomato from side to side, she still couldn't shake those weird feelings. Suddenly Two hands slammed on the table snapping her out of her trance, startled she looked up to find two bemused green speckled brown eyes staring at her.

"What did you mean, when you said I was a fake", although smiling Eponine could sense the slight tension behind his words. Sighing Eponine put her fork down and held his gaze.

"Don't worry about it, I was just thinking aloud" there was a short pause before Marius suddenly leaned closer he was only centimeters away from Eponine's now wide eyes.

"Tell me, Eponine", there was a firmness and a gentleness in the way he said her name, Eponine took a deep breath closing her eyes and making a choice before holding his gaze again.

"I just didn't believe in your smile, it was like someone told you, you were the sort of person who smiles and you decided you'd become that person", all hints of a smile disappeared from Marius lips, he was staring plainly into Eponine's eyes, slowly he pulled away till he was standing up right, nodding slightly he turned and walked away.

"What was that about?"Eponine almost jumped out of her skin at the sound of her blonde-haired classmate.

"Nothing", there was an incredulous laugh.

"Nothing...what are you talking about, the whole school, just saw, the prince take a very firm interest in you", Eponine frowned.

"The prince?", Azelma nodded

"Ahhh you don't know, Marius is known as the prince, why you might ask, well he's perfect, academically top of the school, captain of the track team, handsome kind and his fathers the largest donor to the school...and when he smiles I'm sure angels cry" Azelma looked off wistfully lost in her own description. They were both interrupted by a lunch tray being placed on the table, looking up they were both stunned to find the subject of their conversation, staring at them.

"Let's have lunch together from now on, Eponine", not waiting for a response Marius sat down, Eponine was very aware of the silence that had fallen over the canteen, literally every gaze was on them, Marius seemed completely oblivious as he ate his food. Eponine finished after about 5 minutes standing up and without saying a word or ever glancing back walked out of the hall.

Back in her homeroom Eponine was staring out of the window still trying to shake the weird feeling of her back. When a slow hand clap interrupted her thoughts and she was once again confronted by the class clown Mathieu.

"What did I say everyone, did I not say she could rival her, but I have to admit Eponine you have surpassed my expectations...within half a day you've not only met the prince but also for the first time in recorded history, he didn't have lunch with the princess, not only that but it seems he's decided to only have lunch with you", the class burst into excitable chatter, Eponine rolled her eyes and gazed back out of the window.

Sighing Eponine stood at the school gates it had been a long day and she had a worrying feeling that she wasn't quite going to be under the radar as she had hoped. But none of it mattered she had to go to work.

Slipping into a short sparkly red dress, Eponine applied her burgundy lipstick before undoing her loose ponytail and fluffing up her curls, taking a deep breath she got ready to work, serving drinks to men who had nothing better to do with their money. It was a night like any other, the other girls entertained and flirted she was only in charge of serving drinks, sitting on the side looking pretty and serving drinks even for a seedy establishment who accepted her fake ID, they still had the foresight to not have their clients make passes at an underage girl.

"You, come over here...I like the look of you" pointing at Eponine an intoxicated leery man in his early 30's beckoned her over.

"She's not part of this, she's a waitress, Mimi doesn't entertain customers", chirped in one of the girls , ignoring her the man clamoured over the table, ending up at Eponine's feet, he ran his sweaty hand up her leg, Eponine jumped up away from him, staggering to his feet he placed his arm around her.

"money...I'll give you lots of money if you sit with me"

"I'm just a server…" Eponine said slowly

"Ugh...what are you talking about all you whores are all the same" Eponine let a mocking laugh fall from her lips.

"Maybe you're right, maybe I'm a whore, but you're the one holding me tightly even though you probably have a pretty wife at home...which of us is more pathetic", the answer was a smack that sent her to the floor, the other girls screamed as his friends jumped in to hold him back.

"Mimi maybe you should call it a night", one of the girls said helping Eponine up, sighing Eponine walked down the long corridor towards the locker room, staring at her feet she didn't see the tall figure running in her direction and once again found herself in a collision, falling to the ground she scraped her other knee, this time there was no helping hand, dusting herself she stood up, to find sharp blue eyes glaring at her.

"You should watch where you're going", another mocking laugh left Eponine's lips

"You're the one who run into me", the young man took a large step forward glaring down at Eponine grabbing her wrist he yanked her towards him.

"You look a little young to be in a place like this", Eponine was struggling to pull her wrist out of his grip.

"That none of your business", it was the guy's turn to laugh.

"Go home little girl", with those words he released her wrist and ran past, Eponine watched his retreating back before walking away.

The following day as she walked to class Eponine was very aware that everyone was looking at her look " _it's the girl Marius ate lunch with"_ is what they were saying. Eponine was relieved for her window seat, everybody seemed so far away, her peace was however interrupted by the violent opening of the class door, a hush fell over the room, Eponine's eyes widened as they locked with violent blue eyes.

 **A:N aww thank you for the reviews guys I really appreciate and welcome back to those of you who've read my other stories you know who you are, I'm getting into it so I'll probs have 2 chapters a week...don't hold me t it, anyway reviews comments always welcome**


End file.
